Scarlett Fire
by alicelouise'x
Summary: How is Aimee Rogue aka Scarlett supposed to walk alongside humans when she has an uncontrollable hate for them? How does John Allerdyce aka Pyro fit in the picture? Most importantly: what will they do when Magneto comes back?
1. The hideout

**Scarlett Fire.**

**Chapter One - The Hideout.**

**Set after X3.**

**********The 'cure' apparently didn't last for forever. All powers came back after a few months. Marie came back to the mansion as Rogue, having no where to go. Magneto went missing and it scared a lot of people including mutants. They think he is planning something big. Something really big to get back to all the people that made him loose all his control over everyone.  
John Allerdyce aka Pyro also came back. He changed a lot. Or so he and everyone else thinks. Can a girl, her mind twisted and bloodied by her past set him off again. And on which side will she eventually be on? How dangerous is Scarlett aka Aimee Rogue?**  


* * *

''Why him?'' Logan asked Hank McCoy.

''Because he has similar powers to her. I know you don't trust him, he's done bad things, but this will work out. Take Bobby Drake with you too. He will be handy, and I think Rouge, behind the door would like to join you as well.'' Hank smiled as Logan grimaced at the thought of taking the three younger students with them. The door swung open and a girl with dark hair looked at them guiltily. Ororo Munroe looked at her and then back at the professor.

''I heard what she can do. Isn't it dangerous for them?'' She asked him uncertainly.

''I trust you all to get the girl here with no problems. Now quick before she does something unreasonable.'' Hank said and Ororo nodded. She left the room tailed by Logan and Rouge.

''Bobby, we're going on a mission.'' She beamed. The boy looked at her incredulously and grinned.

''Wipe the grin off. It will be dangerous. Where is Allerdyce?'' Scott snapped.''Here. What's going on. I heard something about a mission?'' The blond boy asked casually, clicking his Zippo.

''Yes. You are to come with us. We must hurry.'' Ororo said and the group of seven set off for their destination.

* * *

''Can you tell us why we had to come? Couldn't you do it by yourself?'' Bobby asked curiously as they walked down the streets.

''Yes of course we could, but the professor told us to take you lot with us.'' Logan snapped. ''Now hush or we might scare her away.''

''We are the location. Now we just need to find her..'' Ororo murmured as they looked at an alleyway.

''What are we doing here?'' John asked bored out of his mind. They walked through the dark alleyway silently.

''She's one of us. She's smart.. Where would she-'' Ororo started.

''I know this place!'' Rouge suddenly exclaimed. ''I've been here before. It's a hideout for mutants. Come on!'' She ran off in front of them.

''Rouge!'' Bobby called and ran after her.

''Don't leave me here with them!'' John exclaimed and ran after Bobby. Soon the four adults found themselves alone in the alleyway.

''Where have they gone!'' Ororo groaned.

''I knew we shouldn't have taken them with us.'' Logan grumbled and walked on.

''Careful now. If Rogue was right. Then this place is full of mutants.'' Ororo warned them. Suddenly a short scream came and Scott gasped.

''Rogue!'' Logan yelled and ran forwards. The three behind him followed him.

''Don't move. Or we'll put a bullet through your heads.'' A voice said threatening behind Scott. He slowly turned and three dark boy's around 20 stood with a gun in their hands.

''Raise your hands to where we can see them.'' A girls voice said and a blond figure jumped down from a ledge. She hovered above a bin carefully before her feet touched it and she crouched down on it looking at them. ''What do you think, Shady? Show or kill?'' The girl grinned and a young boy around 10 stepped out from the shadows. Ororo looked at him shocked as did the other two. He had an almost transparent skin and you could see the veins running. Only that wasn't the shocking thing. The veins were black.

''Let go of me! Or I-ll-I'll-''

Logan snapped his head around as Rogue came in view held back by a boy with green hair. He grinned maliciously.

''Hey! Rogue!'' The girl on the big said surprised and she jumped up. She _flew _over to Rouge and the boy.

''Florin, let her go.'' She said and snapped her fingers. The boy automatically let go by her command and then flew up in the air. He thrashed around franticly.

''Let me go! Let me down! Sky I'm warning you!'' He pleaded.

''Or you'll do what.'' The girl taunted. ''Call your plants on me? Please.'' She sniffed.

''Sky, let him down.'' A bored voice said and a boy with black hair walked forwards _out of the wall_.

''Fine.'' She huffed and the boy got lowered back on the ground.

''Rouge. Good to see you.'' He said warmly.

''I-'' Rouge started when two small girls came from the same wall dragging Bobby and John with them.

''What the hell do you think you were doing?'' The boy with the green hair, Florin, snapped. ''You can't go waltzing in without saying anything.''

''We're sorry!'' Bobby cried out in pain.

''Anne.'' The black haired boy said and Bobby sighed in relief as her grip slackened.

''So, tell us what you were doing.'' The black haired boy demanded.

''Why should we tell you?'' John said carelessly.

''If you don't want to die a painful pain.'' The girl, Sky, spat.

''Right. And how were you planning to do that?'' Logan said sarcastically. ''You're a bunch of teenagers, except these blokes with the guns pointed at us.''

''Logan.'' Ororo said warily. ''Listen, we've got to find someone. Can you help us?'' She asked them.

''Depends.'' Sky replied.

''What the fuck are you doing here! Want to get discovered and hunted down again?'' A voice said lowly but venomously behind them.

''Scar!'' Sky exclaimed. ''They just strode inside. We don't even know how they got in!'' She gestured to Rogue, Bobby and John. A girl walked passed the adults towards Rogue.

''I'd shake your hand since Sky obviously knows you. But I'm having some issues. Alright people quick now. I want you to prove you're mutant. Sky, bring your friend in. We're losing time people!'' She clapped her hands and strode to Logan.

''Prove.'' She demanded as Sky lead Rogue inside.

''If you insist.'' He smirked and claws extracted from his knuckles. The girl smirked back.

''Pretty.'' She said admiring.

''Why the rush actually?'' Florin asked the girl.

''Because.'' She snarled. ''You.'' She looked at Ororo. Ororo's eyes turned white and thunder sounded in the air. ''That's enough. I don't want any more attention. Take them in, guys.'' She nodded at the dark boys and they walked them towards the wall. Ororo and Logan seemed uncertain about it first.

''I'd rather not-'' Logan began.

''They're perfectly safe with us, unless they're humans. You.'' The girl looked at Bobby. ''Hurry up.'' She snapped as Ororo and Logan got ushered through the door.

''She has to let go of me first.'' He said and gestured with his head to the girl holding him.

''Anne, I've got it. You can let go.'' The girl said sweetly to the younger girl and she let go and stepped next to her sister. Bobby curled his fingers for a moment and then produced an ice ball in his hand.

''Is that proof enough for you.'' He grinned. The girl raised an eyebrow.

''Careful. You've just given me enough reason to leave you here. Be quiet, and you, do something. Florin, take him inside.'' She said to the green haired boy and Florin lead Bobby through the wall. It was only John, the girl, the blond small girls, the dark haired boy and the small boy left.

''Step back, darling. The heat might get to you.'' John said and smirked before getting his lighter out. The girl licked her top teeth and grinned as he clicked the Zippo and a flame came up. He transferred the flame to his hand and made it twirl around her head.

''You're definitely welcome.'' The girl grinned. Footsteps and sirens were heard and she cursed. ''Anne, Anna. Get in, now!'' She said quickly as the small boys disappeared in the shadows.

''Damn, what did you do!'' The black haired guy swore.

''Come on. Through the door.'' The girl ushered John to the wall and he saw the faint outline of a door. He reached for where the door handle should be and it came out from the shadow. Black mist swirling around it.

''DO NOT MOVE. WE HAVE SURROUNDED YOU AND THERE IS NO ESCAPE POSSIBLE. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!'' A voice came loud and clear through a microphone. The two blond girls went through the door, followed by John.

''What did you do!'' The black haired guy hissed at the girl.

''Just get in.'' She snarled. ''Hold it open for me. I can't touch it.''

The guy looked at her bare hands and swore again.

''You're getting careless!'' He raged as they walked through a dark corridor.

''It was an accident.'' The girl hissed and they walked through a door at the end of the corridor. A big room opened with about twenty people in it. Some were about to leave and the girl stopped them.

''You can't go out. Cops.'' The black haired boy said shortly and they backed off grumbling.

''What are you people doing here?'' The girl demanded and looked at Ororo.

''We're here from Xavier's school for gifted.'' Ororo explained calmly.

''So no threat and you'll be gone soon?'' The girl asked.

Ororo nodded and the girl turned her back to her and walked to a stage. She pulled a chair onto it and stood on it. The pale boy slid out from the shadows and went to stand on her left side whilst the boy with black hair stood on her right side. Ororo, Logan, Rogue, Bobby and John watched in awe. She just stood up there with the two boys not saying a word and in three seconds it was deathly quiet in the room. She had such power over them. It just radiated from her body.

''What's happening outside?'' Someone called from in the room.

''I got a bit carried away tonight. No one is to leave until I give a sign.'' The girl called out. ''I just want to know who is staying here for tonight and if there are anymore new people. Please stand up if you are staying or new.''

Three people stood up.

''I'm staying another night, and am moving on tomorrow morning.'' A boy around 17 called out.

''Okay, Buzz. Cause we're clearing out tomorrow night. What about you two. I think I've seen one of you around, but the other is new. Are you together?'' The girl asked the other two.

''My name is Yentle. This is Uzzy.'' A girl said. ''He's my younger brother.''

''What are your powers?''

''I have the ability to read what kind of powers people have when I touch them. I also know their past by touching them.'' Yentle told the girl. ''Uzzy doesn't speak. He speaks through touching someone.''

''Right.. Interesting. Your room is through the door on your left and then take the second door on your right. Separate or same room?'' The girl asked Yentle.

''Same please.'' Yentle said shyly.

''Sure. Through that door and second door to your right then. And don't please me.'' She smiled at the girl. ''My name is Scarlett. If you need anything you can ask Buzz or any other of the remaining people, except for Shade on my left. He doesn't talk.''

''Thank you.'' Yentle said with tears brimming up in her eyes.

''Don't thank me. Or anyone else. It is our duty to look out for fellow mutants. It is our burden what we carry with pleasure. Who else looks out for us.'' The girl smiled at her and the black haired boy held out and hand to help her off the chair. ''Don't be stupid.'' She snapped and jumped off the chair.

''Sorry.'' The boy grinned. ''I just get so carried away by you…''

''Stop it.'' The girl rolled her eyes smiling at him and walked towards Ororo and the others. ''Follow me please'' The girl said and walked through a door at the back of the room.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope it was readable. Next chapter up very soon!**


	2. A job harder to accomplish

Scarlett Fire.

Chapter 2 - A job harder to accomplish.

******The 'cure' apparently didn't last for forever. All powers came back after a few months. Marie came back to the mansion as Rogue, having no where to go. Magneto went missing and it scared a lot of people including mutants. They think he is planning something big. Something really big to get back to all the people that made him loose all his control over everyone.  
John Allerdyce aka Pyro also came back. He changed a lot. Or so he and everyone else thinks. Can a girl, her mind twisted and bloodied by her past set him off again. And on which side will she eventually be on? How dangerous is Scarlett aka Aimee Rogue?**  


* * *

''What kind of hell hole is this?'' John whispered to Bobby as they walked through the tunnel after the girl. Bobby elbowed him hard, but the girl whipped around and glared at them.

''This hell hole.'' She spat. ''Is a base for mutants to stay whilst they are running or looking for a home when theirs is destroyed or they aren't welcome anymore by the scum that calls themselves humans.''

''Oh oh.'' Ororo softly said to Logan. The boy with green hair who had been walking in front of them gave them a glance over his shoulder.

''Come in here and take a seat.'' The girl said and flipped her dark hair over her shoulder. She walked over to a desk and sat down behind in in a dark chair that had shadow swirling around the edges. ''Now tell me. Who are you?'' She asked and leaned forwards on her leather clad elbows. It was only then that her 'guests' noticed what she was wearing. Despite the warm weather outside, her body was fully covered. Dark jeans, sneakers, leather coat. Sunglasses only no gloves.

''My name is Ororo Munroe. Also known as Storm. I am the headmistress and a teacher at Xavier's school for the gifted. It is a school where mutants can stay and learn to control their powers. These are three of our students and two fellow teachers.'' Ororo introduced herself and the others.

''I am Logan, also known as-''

''Wolverine.'' A dark boy at the back said suddenly. ''I know you. I've seen you fight. A long time ago.''

Logan nodded. ''Yes. I used to do cage fighting.'' He said nodding slowly.

''I'm Bobby Drake.'' A light brown haired boy started boldly. After all the girl behind the desk was probably even younger then him. ''Or Iceman.'' He smirked, but it got wiped off his face when the girl just looked at him coldly. '"This is.. Rogue.'' He stammered and fell quiet.

''It seems Sky knows you.'' The girl behind the desk said smiling. ''I've heard some things about you. Is it true that you drain powers when you touch someone?''

Rouge glanced at Logan shortly. ''Yeah.. Kinda.'' She said with a painful look in her eyes.

''That sucks. I know what you're going through, by the way, Speed. Oh shit.'' She cursed and quickly pulled her hands away from the desk she just rested them on.

''Can you get me a pair of my leather gloves before I wreck everything. I lost mine.'' The girl said and waved her bare hands at one of the dark boys. John gaped at the melted wood in awe.

''Tut tut, Scarly.'' The dark boy grinned at her and vanished.

''Where did he go!'' Bobby exclaimed.

''Speed. His nickname. I think that tells you his power.'' The girl said dryly. She then turned to John with an excited glint in her eyes. ''Who are you.'' She asked him.

''John Allerdyce.'' John smirked and clicked his Zippo again.

''Here dah'ling.'' The dark boy reappeared again and put a pair of gloves on the desk. He moved back to the door to stand with the other two boys.

''Thanks.'' The girl answered and quickly pulled them on. ''Right. Now I know all of you. I'll introduce myself and my friends. I am Scarlett. Known to the human world as Aimee Rogue. Funny isn't it, Rogue. We share a name and the disability to touch with bare skin.'' The girl said and gave her a crooked grin. ''The men at the back are Puppet, or known as Hugh. Explain your powers to them Pup.'' Scarlett smirked at the guy on the right.

''I control non-living objects. Objects that have never been alive. For example, my favourite, puppets.'' Puppet said in his deep voice. ''These are my brothers.''

''They're triplets. Fascinating isn't it.'' Scarlett said in awe. She had a childish way of saying things, what made her cute, but the way she spoke made people afraid. She had a venomous voice and a deadly look in her eyes.

''I'm James, or better known as Speed. So naturally my power is speed.'' The guy in the middle grinned lopsided.

''And I'm Raphael, known as Q. I have the power of sound. I can control the volume of sounds in the air. Send out deathly sonic waves, etcetera, etcetera.'' The guy on the left said with his arms still folded and not moving.

''Now on to Lisa.'' Scarlett smiled. A lethal look in her eyes again.

''My name is Sky, I have the control over air.'' A blond girl said bubbly. ''These are my younger sisters, Anne and Anna. They are twins and are super strong.'' She pointed at the two young girls.

''And we're thirteen. Not younger, not older.'' The girls piped in at the same time. They looked exactly the same and sounded exactly the same. It was almost scary.

''I'm Jeffery, call me Florin or my plants will strangle you to death.'' The green haired boy winked at Rogue from his position on the desk. ''My power is the earth.'' He curled one finger up and green vines came shooting from up under the ground.

The door suddenly banged open and the black haired boy came striding in looking absolutely furious. He stormed up to the desk and slammed his hands on it. Scarlett had changed position and had her legs crossed and feet lounging on the desk.

''Are you fucking insane.'' He seethed in a low tone. ''You killed _another_ man.''

Scarlett looked at him from under her eyelashes.

''He deserved it.'' She replied icily.

''What did he do then.'' The boy snarled. ''Look at you? Talk to you? Ask you something?''

''It's more the fact he breathed.'' Scarlett retorted. ''All scum.'' She added under her breath.

''Humans are not scum.'' The guy exclaimed, his voice getting louder. ''They are just normal people, like you and me! Why can't you fucking realise that!''

''I'll realise it when they are all dead, mutants are at their rightful place in the top and it's too late.'' Scarlett replied coldly. The guy threw his hands in the air in despair.

''I don't know what to do with you anymore, Aimee! One of these day's you'll go too far. Just wait and see.'' He spat and turned on his heel to march out of the room. It was quiet for a moment and then Scarlett burst out in laughter.

''Right. So our drama queen was Jamie. No one knows for sure what his power is, but it's probably, 'save human kind'.'' She said in a childish voice. Ororo, Logan, Bobby and Rogue stared at her in disbelieve. John shuffled his feet awkwardly, not looking at anyone.

''This is going to be harder then we thought.'' Ororo murmured to Logan.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah, Storm and Wolverine. Maybe this girl will be trouble after all.**  
**Don't doubt it. Gehe.**


	3. Pyro

**Scarlett Fire**

**Chapter 3 - Pyro**

******The 'cure' apparently didn't last for forever. All powers came back after a few months. Marie came back to the mansion as Rogue, having no where to go. Magneto went missing and it scared a lot of people including mutants. They think he is planning something big. Something really big to get back to all the people that made him loose all his control over everyone.  
John Allerdyce aka Pyro also came back. He changed a lot. Or so he and everyone else thinks. Can a girl, her mind twisted and bloodied by her past set him off again. And on which side will she eventually be on? How dangerous is Scarlett aka Aimee Rogue?**

* * *

''Right, Oliver, baby. You can show yourself.'' Scarlett called out and a boy slowly stepped out from the shadows. ''This is Oliver, but I'm the only one who calls him that. His name is Shade. Shade controls shadows. He can do anything that is related to them. Create things from it, hide in it, well yeah. You name it. Shade is the one who made this place. He set up the basic things, like rooms and stuff. Pretty cool.'' Scarlett lifted her feet off the desk and sent Oliver a dazzling smile that he returned. Ororo and Rogue melted in the inside at the smile and it even affected Logan, John and Bobby.

''So what were you here for?'' Sky spoke up.

''We want to ask you to come and attend to Xavier's school for the gifted.'' Logan said, getting straight to the point. Scarlett choked on what seemed her own spit.

''Are you fucking mental!'' She exclaimed. ''Absolutely not. Me and Oliver are not going. Neither is Jamie. The others have their own choice, but we're not going.''

''They can speak for themselves.'' Logan blurted out. Scarlett cocked an eyebrow.

''Oliver doesn't speak. Much. Besides he always goes with me and Jamie too. We're like a family since our real family is either dead or doesn't want us.'' She said and glanced at her nails. She looked up at the others. ''The rest can decide for themselves, Shade, can you check if it's clear outside, darling?'' She asked the boy besides her. He nodded and stepped back into the shadows and vanished.

''Aimee..'' Ororo started.

''Scarlett.'' Scarlett interrupted her.

''We think it's best for you to come with us. We have heard about your power and we can teach you to control it.'' Ororo explained.

''Control it? I've got in perfectly good control.'' Scarlett said icily. A swirling mists of shadows formed next to Scarlett and Oliver reappeared.

''I saw they're not planning to leave.'' He spoke softly to Scarlett.

''Fuck.'' She muttered and stood up. ''Guest rooms are along this corridor the third door to your right. You can stay for the night, eat with us and I'll be announcing your suggestion now.'' Scarlett told the x-men and swept out of the room with Oliver following her.

He cast a look at John and left the room after Scarlett. Florin and Sky followed. Once Ororo, Logan, Bobby, John and Rogue left the room, Puppet, Speed and Q followed behind them. In the big room they had been earlier Scarlett and Oliver were already standing on the stage. The talking stopped and all heads turned to them.

''Are they all here?'' Scarlett asked Oliver. Oliver shook his head.

''The two new ones are in their room.'' He answered and disappeared in a swirling of mist. The door entered a few seconds after and Yentle and Uzzy walked in with Oliver behind them. Oliver walked up to the stage again and Scarlett looked at everyone.

''Our.. _guests _have an interesting proposal for us. The two adults are teachers at Xavier's school for the gifted. A mutant school. Anyone who wishes to join it will raise their hand. We can't go outside until at least tomorrow, so you have the night to think about it. Behind me I have paper and you can write your names on it. Ororo Munroe and Logan shall collect it tomorrow and you can leave with them. This was everything, I hope the stay here was alright and you all will go on your way safely. Thank you.'' Scarlett said and stepped down from the stage. Jamie stood in a doorway and Scarlett rolled her eyes. She walked over to him and smirked.

''I assume you decided we're not going.'' He stated.

''Yes. I did.'' Scarlett replied.

''We are going.'' Jamie said coldly. ''So are you and Oliver.''

''Oh no we are not.'' Scarlett spat. ''I don't need no fucking help. Especially not from them. You heard what happened last year. A fucking cure, and I bet they were all for it.''

''Goddammit, Aimee!'' Jamie exclaimed. ''I'm fucking surprised you didn't join that Brotherhood shit that was going on! You only think about yourself! Just because your parents didn't want you, and your neighborhood was afraid of you and everyone you knew, doesn't mean all humans are bad!'' He ranted.

''I'm just fucking thinking of myself! And don't bring that in! They all hate us, despise us, are afraid of us! They all deserve to die! They're useless! We are the ones that should be ruling. We're the ones that should be living in the open! Not fucking hunted down like animals! We're fucking living in hiding, Jamie!'' Scarlett snarled.

''There are other states, Aim! There mutants live in peace with humans!'' Jamie said.

''Yeah, and how long will that last! This peace here didn't last very long!''

''Please! You are wrong, Aimee! Can't you fucking accept that you are wrong, people care, _humans _care!'' Jamie ran his hands through his hair in despair.

''You are wrong, Jamie. You just wait and see. And for your information. I followed everything Magneto did. He was a master. He was a leader. He was great. He knew what was good for mutants and for humans. You just fucking wait until he comes back. Then I shall be at his side and together we'll get rid of all the humans once and for all!'' Aimee yelled. It was then that the two noticed it was silent and everyone was watching them.

''Aimee.'' Jamie said quietly pleading.

''I'll be at his side. With you. Or without you.'' Aimee said coldly and pushed passed him through a door. Oliver quickly ran after her and Jamie gritted his teeth in defeat. A flash of blond passed also passed him through the door and Jamie stalked to the other side of the room.

''Scarlett.'' A quiet voice said. Oliver slipped his hand in Scarlett's gloved hand and they looked around.

''John.'' Scarlett nodded at the boy.

''I heard the conversation.'' John told her. She raised an eyebrow.

''We weren't quiet. And don't go thinking I'm going to tell you I don't mean it. Cause I do mean it. Everything I said.'' Scarlett scowled at the boy and he got his Zippo out nervously. The girl made him feel uneasy. The heat and power radiating from her was almost too much for him. After all. John Allerdyce had changed a lot.

''Listen. I used to think the way you did.'' John started. He paused looking at the dark haired girl and glancing at Oliver.

''Go on.'' Scarlett said and started walking. John fell in step with her and sighed.

''I was the right hand man of Magneto himself after Mystique fell.'' He told her. Scarlett looked at him in awe.

''Really?'' She breathed.

''Yeah. I was known as Pyro then.'' John said. _Flick, Swish, Click. _Scarlett watched him handle the moments of the Zippo easily. ''I believed in what you believe in now. The humans didn't have a right to walk on the same ground as mutants. God gave mutants their powers. It was a sign that mutants should rule the world and that shit.'' _Flick, Swish, Click. _''I believed very strongly in it. I was like you, you can say.'' John glanced at Scarlett through the corner of his eye. He couldn't see her eyes through the dark sunglasses and suddenly felt himself yearning to take them off and see the color of her eyes. What color would they be? Blue like his? Probably darker. Dark brown or something..

''Hmm.'' She just said.

''I did bad things, terrible things. I hated the cure. I hated the people that made the cure. I just hated humans. They had to be destroyed. But after a while. After what happened when Magneto fell.. I realized what I had done. The X-men and humans around them like the president and stuff, gave me a second chance. Gave loads of us a second chance. I just realized, they weren't bad at all. We can live in peace…'' He trailed off and frowned. Scarlett started laughing.

'"And you believe the shit you just told me!'' She giggled. ''Or was it just shit people planted in your head?''

''Aww, fuck this!'' John groaned. Scarlett laughed happily and startled him by hugging him.

''Don't worry, Pyro.'' She winked. ''Just do what you think is best.'' With that she disappeared through a door. Oliver looked at John intently for a moment and then followed her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Poor X-Men, Scarlett is more out of control then they thought! How will they convince her to come with them or shall someone else do that for them?**


	4. Authors Note

First off: hello again everyone!

And second: This is not a proper chapter.

It is an authors note, telling you all that I am currently working on rewriting a few of my stories and adding small random chapters. This is going up on all my stories. (: And by small, I mean small, so maybe even less than 1000 words even though I hope to get over that for each chapters.

I won't be fully back, because I still have college and everything but this is me saying that I am around again and open for reviewing stories if you want me to. Considering if you read my home page, it says I am open to do so since it will help with my studies because I take English Language at my college.

I hope a lot of you are happy to see me back, and I'd love some comments to what you'd like to see come back in chapters and which stories you'd like me to update on first!

xoxo Alice.


End file.
